Machine learning is a branch of artificial intelligence in which a computer is trained or learns from data to make future decisions regarding other data. One example, linear support vector machines (SVM), are models for learning algorithms that analyze data to recognize patterns. Given a set of example feature vectors with known binary classifications, the linear SVM separates the example feature vectors according to known classifications. New feature vectors with unknown classification are classified based on which side of a gap the feature vectors fall on.
Image processing for object detection may utilize such training algorithms. Object detection identifies objects in images for a variety of purposes including navigation, video surveillance, and other fields.